This application generally relates to data processing and, more particularly, to processing queries for content searches.
Social networks may be exploited for content retrieval. A social network is a person's family, friends, and even “friends of friends.” Whenever we encounter a member of our social network (whether a friend or even a “friend of a friend”), we have a natural tendency tend to put more trust in that interaction. Whatever is discussed or exchanged, we have higher trust in those social interactions than with persons unknown to us. This natural tendency to trust members of our social network can be exploited when performing content searches. When we query for movies, music, or any other content, we may prefer to receive content from members of our social network, rather than receiving content from a complete stranger. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that search our social network for movies, pictures, and other contents.